


Late Night Chats

by JennyMikaelson



Series: Fatherly Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Son Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dad tony stark, lots of confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMikaelson/pseuds/JennyMikaelson
Summary: Peter tries to hide his nightmares from Tony but Tony isn't having it.





	Late Night Chats

**Author's Note:**

> I actually couldn't sleep so I typed this up to get me to fall asleep. This has not been edited thoroughly, I will get around to doing that soon. Anyways enjoy reading:)

Tony decided that at three am would be his new bed time, knowing that he would get a couple of zZ’s before the nightmares took over. What he did not expect to see however was a Peter Parker wrapped in a blanket watching tv in the main room. The kid’s aunt was out of town and didn’t want him to be alone hence him staying with Tony.

 “Peter what are you doing up so late?” Peter jumped, “Geez Mr. Stark you almost gave me a heart attack.”

 “Says the one with no heart problems.” Tony retorted, “Whatcha doing up late?”

 “Please I don't want to talk about it, Mr. Stark.” Peter said so innocently that Tony couldn’t believe that the kid in front of him was only fifteen years old. Hell the fifteen year old should be worrying about what their test grade was gonna not stopping robbers.

 “Okay kiddo scoot yourself.” Tony said and without missing a beat Peter moved.

 Tony sighed, “How about I make you a deal?”

 With that Peter perked up. Tony took that as a sign of victory. The kid was having nightmares for the past few days. At first Tony wanted Peter to come to him on his own but after a couple of days, it was clear to Tony that Peter wasn't going to fess up.

 “Okay. You can ask me anything and I’ll give you the answer in return I expect for you to tell me and your nightmares, deal?”

 “Deal.”

 “What happened to you when you were dealing with the Mandarin?” Peter asked softly breaking the moment of silence. Tony froze. He was expecting a question relating to the fallout between him and Steve or what type of weapons that he used as Ironman.

 “Imma answer that but I wanna know why you want to know.”

 Peter sighed, “Because FRIDAY told me to ask you. Something about JARVIS.” Peter noticed that Tony’s express changed for a quick second when he mentioned JARVIS.

 “That still doesn't explain why.”

 “Well I don't wanna ask about the fallout between you and Cap. Unless you wanna talk about it but I doubt that you want. But Mr. Stark I'm all ears if-”

 Tony stopped Peter’s rambling, “Okay kid. I'll tell you.”

 “I ended up in Tennessee.”

 “And?”

 “Harley, this kid helped me fix my suit.”

 Peter looked up at him with his forehead crinkled.

 “Kid? I didn't know that-”

“Pete, he's not my kid...biological.”

 Peter blushed. In the inside, he was kinda of relieved. He liked the idea of having Mr. Stark of a mentor/figure father all to himself. But Peter being Peter immediately threw that thought away. He was being greedy.

 Tony chuckled interrupting Peter’s thoughts, “I actually haven't check up on him in a while. Maybe you two should meet.”

 “Actually nevermind let’s not do that because I can’t have that kid’s life in danger. I already get enough gray hairs from you.”  Peter nodded. He was more interested to hear more about this Harley that Tony talked highly about.

 “He’s doesn't have any powers and has a family. I can't have his life in danger just because he’s associated with me.”

 “ Hey! I’m associated with you.” Peter said defensively as his smile faltered.

 Tony rolled his eyes, “Because I like you and you need to help control your powers.” He teased.

 “But it would be cool if you two did meet. The both of you together could have me completely gray haired.” Tony remarked, “Now that you got the gist, tell me about you know what.”

 Peter took a deep breath. Tony’s story kinda helped him to gain control of his surrounding to reassure him that the dream was not recurring.  

 “I dreamed that I stuck under the building again and this time in my dream I couldn’t get out. I died underneath the building.”

 “Wait rewind. Did you just say you were under a building? Again? When did this happened? ” Tony was suddenly livid with anger.

 “Yeah. Toomes kinda dropped a building on me during Homecoming.” Peter yawned.

 “Why didn’t you have your suit-” Tony’s eye widen as his anger melted into complete panic, “I took the suit away.”

 Peter jumped, “No. No. No. Mr. Stark it wasn’t your fault. You had no idea-”

“Peter it was my responsibility to keep you safe and I failed at that.”  

 “I’m still here. Breathing.” Peter really didn’t want Mr. Stark to feel bad. He had a lot on his plate and the last thing he wanted was for him to be burden.

 “And now you have to deal with these nightmares because I had to be a dick and take away the suit.” Tony mumbled, “And for the record my conscience isn’t going to be well for a few days. Since we’re in confessing mood, do you have anything else you want to get off your chest?” Peter had no idea how to counsel the older man, so he decided to tell him why he was important to him.

 “You know you’re my hero, right?”

Tony looked up, “Was that suppose to be some conry reassurance?” He laughed.

 Peter shrugged, “Take it anyway you want to but you saved my life when I was a kid.”

 Now that really got Tony’s attention, “When was this?”

 Peter smiled brightly at him, “ At Stark Expo. Remember when that Hammer dude had some drones?”

 Tony nodded numbly, he didn’t like where this was going.

 “So people were going crazy and screaming. I got separated from Uncle Ben and Aunt May.” Peter paused for a second as he remembered Uncle Ben, “I had your fake ironman gauntlet and mask that Uncle Ben brought me and then suddenly out of nowhere the drone approached me.” Peter stopped to get a quick breath of air. However whenever Peter stopped, Tony got more anxious.

  “I wanted to be like you so badly. I adored you. So I aimed my blaster at the drone when suddenly you came behind me and shot it down.” Peter said excitedly.

 “And then you said-”

“Nice job, kid.”  Tony cut in.

 “You remember?” Peter was in shocked. He couldn’t believe that Tony actually remember that moment. That moment was one of the many sparks that pushed him into becoming Spider-Man.

 “Yeah kid I do.” Tony placed his hand over his heart, “You’re gonna get me a heart attack one of these days. I have a weak heart.” He complained.

“Sorry Mr. Stark but I do really want to be like you.” Peter said sleepily. All this talk with Tony was getting him tired. Luckily for him Tony noticed.

“Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow you have to go to May’s. The net time you have nightmares I want you to come to me or call me. I'm there to help you kiddo. ” Peter nodded not really putting up an argument walked to towards that direction of his room.

“And Peter?” Peter spun around, “Yeah Mr. Stark?”

 “I want you to be better. Always.”

 Peter mumbled something and continued walking as Tony watched him. Peter was already a better man that Tony could have hoped to be, and he was lucky to have a kid like Peter in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo Harley is mention because I truly dont think that Tony forget about him per say. I just get the feeling that Tony doesn't want to bring danger into the kid's life. Whereas, Peter was already Spider-Man before Tony interfered, ya get me? Anyways whatcha think of my sleep deprived drab? Should I write more or nah?


End file.
